Another Lost, Only One Sweet Victory
by Nstorm
Summary: Bowser's upset over another lost to Mario, but he doesn't know that the Koopalings and Bowser Junior had something this big planned for him. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Note: This is usually going against my guidelines, since I promised myself that I wouldn't do something like this, only sticking to less serious work, but people change. Why did I pick Bowser for this subject? Quite simple: You know how Bowser is depicted as overlord ruler that is in fact a monster hell bent on destroying Mario, and taking over the kingdom. Well, Bowser has to have a soft time since he does play the good guy in some cases, so he'd have to have a kind heart. This is a pure example of it and it goes well with Father's Day. Fueled by Guile's Theme Song, I hope you all like it, and happy Father's Day to all. Well, it'll be tomorrow when most people read it.**

* * *

Bowser was on his way to his chambers after a long day of work, still sad over the fact that he could never defeat Mario no matter how many times he invaded the kingdom. In fact, he was always beaten to a pulp then made fun of my the Toads, who clearly were complete imbeciles with nothing to do but cower in fear over him or make fun of him; then Peach would announce that she was going to bake a came in honor of his victory. A scrumptious, mouth-watery, jaw dropping, cake of pure heavenly goodness and everything imaginable to any man, or Koopas', mind. He wasn't sad over this, however, he was saddened because he could never get a piece of that cake or that fruit in his lifetime, no matter how much he tried to invade the kingdom, or even black mail Peach into making him one. It never really worked unless everybody thought he was a menace to society, which he was not. Well, maybe his kids would be able to uplift him for once as they seemed to know just what to so do when he was down.

As he made his way through the extremely, over exaggerated giant hallway, he spotted his first son, Ludwig, walking toward him with a package in his hand. Now that was very strange as he normally would walk toward him with a music sheet in hand, handing his Father his newest musical creation which he would get his assistant, Kamek, to play to him. Of course, most of his music turned out to sound like a horny donkey trying to make love to a horny bird, but he still listened to the entire performance-no matter how horrible they sometimes were.

"Hey, Ludwig, whatcha got there?" asked Bowser causally, his eyes focused on the present Ludwig held in his hands.

"Oh, nothing special, Wendy's birthday was a while ago and since I forgot to give her the present I got for her, I'm deciding to make amends by giving it to her now," replied Ludwig, chuckling nervously while smiling at his Father." Hopefully, she won't throw a fit over my lack of remembrance."

"Well, good luck to you, I know your sister can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but lucky for you there's only one of her," comforted Bowser, laughing heartily at his remark, which caused his son to smile.

"You always crack me up Father, no matter how many times I complain about Wendy's baggy nature," replied Ludwig, vanishing behind Bowser's shell.

The foyer was sparsely populated as today was another failed attempt at victory except for the two Koopas that were busy trying to hag a disco ball above the middle of the floor. Roy was busy barking at his brother, Larry, who was trying his best to hang the disco ball to the string attached to the nail in the ceiling. This was hard due to Roy's constant yelling, and Larry being too short to even reach the nail without using his tail as a boost. Even this was not enough as the Koopaling had to stretch as far as he could, and his short arms weren't enough to give him the height to reach it.

"Oy, Larry, hurry it up already!" shouted Roy, shaking the ladder softly then snickering to himself loudly."Your burning daylight with your freaky circus act!"

"You try doing this then!" shouted Larry, stopping his dubbed freak show act to throw the disco ball at Roy, who caught it with his right hand." Since you're insulting me for _trying_ to do something nice for this castle for a change!"

"Who twisted your knickers into a knot, Larry?" asked Roy, an obnoxious tone escaping his lips." And since when did you get enough balls to back sass me?"

"Since you went blind from looking at the sun for too long, and now have to use prescription glasses to see, you Blind Freak!" shouted Larry, stomping his foot on the ladder, his hands hammering the air.

"Keep talking, Pipsqueak, I'll knock the blue and spiky right outta ya hair!" vowed Roy, waving his fist in the air at Larry.

"Oh, I'm going to keep talking, Roy, since the _Declaration of Koopa Independence_ states that my freedom of speech is protected by Bowser himself!" countered Larry, sticking his tongue at Roy whose face became as red as a tomato.

"That's it, now you're gonna get it ya-" began Roy, clutching the ball to his side, about to climb the ladder with his other hand.

"Hey, hey break it up you two!" shouted Bowser, quickly stomping over to the duo, causing the ground to shake briefly as he pulled the two apart with only two of his fingers.

"But he started it!" shouted Larry and Roy, pointing at the other.

"I don't care who exactly started it, the point is don't fight with your siblings!" barked Bowser, looking at the two briefly before setting them down on the ground beside him."Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, we're thinking about putting a disco ball up in the middle of the ceiling so that-" began Larry, pointing at the ceiling.

"We can have a dance part, and party like there's no tomorrow!" shouted Roy, jumping into the air while strumming an air guitar.

In an act of demonstrating his dance moves, Roy begins to swing his body back and forth like a belly dancer, causing Bowser to groan in shame and Larry to snicker in joy. Once the degrading Koopa noticed that his younger brother was laughing at him, he marched over to him angrily, getting so close to him that their snouts were touching the tip of the other.

"What's so funny, Spiky?" challenged Roy, his fists ready to let one loose at a moments notice.

"Oh, nothing, just thought of how great of a dancer my Big Bro is," replied Larry, smiling brightly while winking at his Father, who chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that's right!" shouted Roy, turning around and strutting with great pride that even Bowser himself could never accomplish without aid from outside forces." I'm the real savvy dancing Koopa around here, and everybody better get ready to kneel before my awesomeness!"

The two Koopas covered their snickering mouths, hiding their smiles and laughter as Roy continued to gloat about his superior dancing skills to the world.

"Hey, Dad, can you help us with our task later?" asked Larry, looking at his father proudly." Roy's too stupid to realize that the ladder's too short for me."

"Yeah, will do, it's the least I can do after everything Roy's done to you," replied Bowser taking a minute to gaze at the gloating Roy with an ego bigger than three school buses." And himself. Anyway, where's your brother Iggy?"\

Larry pointed to the door at the bottom, between the two flights of stairs that led to the other chambers." Down in the lab tinkering with another one of his crazy inventions, I'm sure. I don't know why he doesn't team up with E. Gadd, since they would make a pretty good pair."

Bowser rubbed the shoulder of the adolescent Koopa, smiling brightly at his idea," Well, mai boy, considering our reputation that would be a pretty hard ting to pull off. Hard, but not impossible as long as we put our mind to it. Maybe it'll prove the assumptions of the whole Koopa family to rest, and maybe we can all benefit from that."

Larry chuckled at his Father's remark," Dad, you're starting to sound like Morton after he's been to too many motivational seminars."

Bowser patted Larry's shell, leaving the two bickering brothers to do whatever they doing as he ventured down into the basements of his castle; where the smell of burning metal mixed with the smell of gasoline, and the sound of a crazed inventor laughing filled the air with a strange, ominous scent. It made even the Great Koopa King shiver at the thought of mentioning one of the most dangerous places in the entire Koopa Kingdom. Dangerous due to Iggy's many, man, many crazed invention fails and completions and the rumor that those that became his assistant were never seen from again. Nobody knows where they went, and nobody wants to find out so they leave Iggy to himself in the confines of his workshop of death.

"Iggy!?" shouted Bowser of the hammering of metal as he spotted the silhouette of Iggy." Ah, there you are Iggy!"

"Ah, why hello there Father," replied Iggy, a scientist like tone to his voice while he reached for the light switch." I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Bowser's eyes darted to the numerous scrap metal, tools, invention drawings, moldy lunches, and gasoline all thrown about across the room. He stopped at the barrier that divided him and his son's work zone, eying the new work in process that Iggy was standing on top of. It appeared to be a hull for their newest ships, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"I trust that your invasion went as flawless and as perfect as possible?" quizzed Iggy, raising an eyebrow at Bowser who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, as flawless as it would get, and as perfect as it wouldn't be," replied Bowser, his voice trailing off after realizing how pathetic his invasion attempts had been.

"Do not worry, Dearest, strongest, and most dangerous Father you may fail today and you might fail the next and the next after the next and so forth, but one day you shall achieve the victory you so rightfully deserve!" exclaimed Iggy happily, crackling sinisterly at the end for a brief moment." And when you do, the whole world will know that the Koopas were a force to be reckoned with!"

Bowser smiled a little at his son's proud, uplifting speech, but only a little." Yes, that's mai boy, showing the Koopa spirit like his old man!" shouted Bowser, pumping his fist into the air.

"Your compliments flatter me, Father, as well as your unbreakable spirit," remarked Iggy, pumping his fist into the air as well." The spirit of never ending courage, and pride no matter how many times that idiotic plumber may beat us to a pulp."

"Thanks, Iggy. Anyway, what're you building anyway?"

"A prototype for one of the many airships that we will build in the future. This time, they will have exploding barrels that will launch themselves at our opponents when they step on deck!"

"But won't the barrels explode?"

Iggy chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly."We are still working out the kinks, Father, but I assure you they will be a blast in modern engineering!"

He then produced to chuckle loudly at his own comedic remark, each laugh becoming louder and louder than the last before he began to let himself be taken by his laughter. By the time that happened, Bowser had already begun to leave to help Larry and Roy with their project, which was easy for him to complete since he was the tallest out of his children. Once he finished with that, and managed to get the two to stop fighting for more than ten seconds, he made his way up the stairs to continue on his journey to his chambers. He decided to see what Lemmy was doing, since he was one of the other youngest and the smallest out of all them, and the dumbest one at that. Though the kid did have heart as much as he had fight in him which was shown in his many battles against Mario, of which he lost.

When Bowser peered into Lemmy's room, he was playing _Mario Kart 8_ on his Wii U Bowser bought him for Christmas, and was in first place next to Toad. He seemed to be too into the game, but once Bowser stayed there for a good ten minutes, the Koopa turned his head towards him, smiling brightly at his Father.

"Hey, kiddo, how's it going?" asked Bowser walking into the room, patting the small Koopa on the head.

"Playing a game, almost managed to win against Junior today!" exclaimed Lemmy, a high pitched child like tone to his voice." How'd the invasion go?"

"Well, you win none, you lose all which was nothing out of the ordinary," replied Bowser looking at his son's room." Except your room, which isn't as messy as it usually."

Lemmy was very serious at times, but when it came to his room he was as stubborn as a rock. There would always be mud on the walls, moldy food scattered around the room, and worst of all there would be ketchup stains on the rugs. Those took forever to get out without magic, and considering how much he relys on that, it was away out of the question. The Koopas were known for their magic abilities and their brute strength above anything else, so if Lemmy was going to live up to that name he would have to start learning how to lift things heavier than him. Either that or remove stains that were harder to get out with Mario.

"Thanks, Morton and Roy helped me get most of the stains out!" exclaimed Lemmy proudly before flexing his tiny muscles to Bowser." I got out more than they did, and they were scrubbing with everything they had. See!? Feel how big my muscles have gotten!"

Bowser felt his child's muscles, which were starting to form as tiny baby lumps and to most Fathers that would be considered pitiful, but to him they were all right. In fact, he was surprised he even got the stains out with the muscle that he had originally.

"Wow, would ya look at that!" gasped Bowser proudly, his eyes filled with amazement." They're getting their quite nicely!"

"Yeah, pretty soon I'll be stronger than the strongest Koopa of them all, Bowser!" exclaimed Lemmy proudly, earning a pat on the head from Bowser.

"All right, Kiddo, we'll see about that!" encouraged Bowser.

With one last pat on the head, Bowser made his way out of Lemmy's room, and onto Wendy's room which smelled like perfume and looked like something out of a girl's dream room magazine. The walls were pink, the bed was pink, and even the shower was pink which was stretching the boundaries of the color pink being a gal's favorite color. Bowser knocked on the door three times, waiting for Wendy to give the all clear sign before walking into the only female's room in the entire castle. Being the only female meant that Wendy was subjugated to special treatment as she was Daddy's Girl after all, but even Bowser himself knew that she was becoming spoiled. It would be a while before she grew out of this phase, at least that's what his subjects said, but until then Bowser would have to give Wendy what she wanted unless he wanted to feel her volcanic wrath. Considering how many times his tail has been handed to him by Mario, he wouldn't want to face embarrassment by being owned by his daughter.

"Daddy, Morton told me that you weren't going to buy me the new thing that all the female Koopas have been talking about!" whined Wendy the second Bowser walked in, sitting on the edge of her bed." And I would hate to tell him that he was right, so please tell me that wasn't true!"

"Wendy, you know I couldn't afford to keep my only daughter from getting whatever she wants," replied Bowser, sitting on the edge of the bed somehow managing not to tip it over." Now what is it that you want?"

"Well, it was nothing special just a state of the art Plasma Gun and the new Aphrodite Wand!" exclaimed Wendy, a Princess like tone taking over her voice." You know, the one that you totally had your wizards make so that you might stand a chance over Mario and Green Stache. By the way, how did the invasion go?"

"Well, it was a failure as always," replied Bowser, rubbing the back of his head again.

"Don't worry, Dad, when I get the throne I'll make sure to hand personally knock the stuffing out of Mario!" shouted Wendy, kicking her foot into the air."He won't even know what hit him, and then I'll take over The Mushroom Kingdom so that I can rub it in their sorry faces!"

"That's mai girl!" shouted Bowser, patting Wendy on the back before getting up to leave." I'll be sure to place an order for those two items, but I'll be expecting you to pay for them."

"Oh, don't worry, Dad, I'm way ahead of you!" exclaimed Wendy, pulling out a giant sack of coins from her bed." I've saved up enough money from my allowance, brothers, and conquests so I'll be sure to pay you in full and then some!"

He loved being paid more than he already was, which was one of the benefits of being a great leader; no matter how many times he failed to invade The Mushroom Kingdom. His subjects needed him more than he needed them since who else would so valiantly lead them to battle after battle with everybody's favorite hero? This kindness was enough to make him feel grateful that he had loyal subjects as well as a loving family that supported him fully without any complains over how he ruled.

The last stop on his journey to his chambers was none other than his most grateful, and beloved son Bowser Jr. the splitting image of King Bowser himself. He wasn't sure why Bowser Jr. was the only son that looked like him, since the first always looked like the father, but regardless he still treated Junior like his only son. He did spend a lot of time with Junior, not only because he was his favorite but because he was the next in line to be King, and as such Bowser must train him to become King when needed as he would be the one his siblings looked to after Bowser. Even though they were jealous of Junior they knew that he would have to step up to the plate one day, since he was the only one who went on invasions with their Father the most. It would be a long painful road until he became King, but Bowser knew that once everything was said and done, he would be ready to lead the Koopas to victory.

Bowser walked into his son's room causally, causing the Koopa to look up from his reading.

"How did the invasion go, Dad?" asked Bowser Jr. curiously, placing his magazine. next to him." Did you win this time?"

Bowser merely shook his head, being tired of giving the same answer to each of his kids and the shame that came with it. Bowser Jr. sighed loudly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, you lose all, you win none but despite the losses you go forward onto your next plan with your head held up high and a prideful stride that will get you though the next one," replied Bowser Jr. earning a warming smile from his cold hearted Father.

"Spoken from the mouth of a true champ," replied Bowser, grinning at his son who grinned back at him.

"Learned from the best champion I know!" exclaimed Bowser Jr."Love you, Dad."

"I love you two, Son, and Good Night," replied Bowser waving at his son before heading off to his chambers.

Once he got into that oversized, King Koppa like mattress he would end another day in his miserable history that would forever be stained by his many losses to Mario, The Defender of The Mushroom Kingdom, loved by all. Bowser wanted to feel like Mario for once, having everything that he had-especially the Princess and her scrumptious, mouth watering cake that they were gorging themselves in as he spoke talking about Bowser's miserable attempts at taking over the kingdom once more.

"KING BOWSER MARIO AND THE TOADS ARE INVADING!" shouted Kamek from the foyer, causing The Koopa King to wake with a startle."THEY'VE MANAGED TO BREAK THROUGH OUR DEFENES AND ARE CLOSING IN AS WE SPEAK!"

With the agility of a normal human being with scrawny legs, Bowser rolled out of bed, stomping quickly toward the entrance to his castle; ready to attack any lame punks that may come within his wrath. Surprisingly, the castle did not cave in from the earthquake that shook the castle so furiously, every Koopa thought it was shifted to the left after this very day. First, they made fun of him while having cake, and now they had the audacity to come and invade him! Out of all the worse possible things to happen on another day of losing to Mario, this had to take the cake! There was no way he was going to lose on his own turf, no possible way even if he had to be dragged out in a body bag!

The Koopa King took a giant leap from the top of the stairway all the way down to the middle of the floor, missing the disco ball by mere inches as he ducked down, and roared as loud as he could; fire forming in his mouth as the door to the foyer opened revealing-

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed The Koopalings and Jr. bursting through the door with a giant cake in front of them.

Out of pure shock, he almost set fire to his own flesh and blood as he staggered backwards, landing on his tail which shook the castle. No words could describe how confused he was, nor could the disbelief in his eyes believe the sigh he saw in front of him. His kids, with their wands held to their sides and their bodies covered in smoke, stood in front of the very scrumptious, mouth watering, four layer cake that he himself imagined his nemesis having with the Princess of the very kingdom he tried to invade.

It was certainly a sight to behold, and as he stared at his kids with their arms spread outward as if they invited him to hug them, Morton stepped out from behind him covered in frosting.

"We know how much you sulk around the place whenever you fail oh so miserably at invading The Mushroom Kingdom, so we took the liberty of doing our own little invasion," translated Morton, crossing his arms over his chest."You don't wanna know how much I went through to get to the cake, but let's just say it was all cool once I made it. It took a lot of work, but we managed to get through their forces without a problem. All the training you did with us really did pay off."

Tears formed in the Koopa King's eyes, but not tears because his tail was hurting, tears because he realized that he didn't need any of Mario things because he had one thing Mario never had-at least at the time.

A loving family that always stood by him no matter how many times he failed at invading.

"I love you guys," he croaked getting up and bringing his kids in for a hug.

"Does this mean I get promoted because this was all my idea, and I never get any credit for any of the ideas I make, I mean, did you know how long it took for me to get everything-" began Morton, running his mouth like a motorboat.

"Shut it, will ya, Morton!? This is supposed to be a sentimental moment!" snapped Roy.

As Morton grumbled himself into silence, the Koopa family became stronger than it had ever been.


End file.
